Virgin Christmas
by KatsuMegStirFry
Summary: Zero's apprentice slips him some drugs that make him hot for Kaname / Probably a fail, but who knows until I get reviews? I wonder if this'll be as big a hit as last year's Christmas story? XD Happy holidays!/ Should be a pt 2 soon!
1. Julietta

_Did I tell you guys? Oh, probably not._

_Well, anyways, I was reading some erotic literature _(Straight, man on woman, hetero-literature, for once XD) _and the author actually used the phrase "dick sauce". Yep. Dick sauce._

_I was _**this **_close to pissing my panties when I read it. I mean, I've written/read some pretty bad stuff, but jeez! Whatta way to kill the mood! XD_

_Oh yeah, and Happy Merry Non-Denominational Yearly Seasonal Celebratory Holiday. Other stories should be updated... whenever._

_Here, have a dirty piece of gay literature._

_Okay, I leave you to read in peace. (For now.)_

_(And just so ya know, I didn't revise AT ALL, and it was written when I didn't sleep for two days. Again.)_

**!merrynon-denominationalholiday!**

"Oh, _now_ what the hell is she doing?" Zero all but growled to himself as he snatched two scalding coffees from the startled cashiers hands. He left cash on the counter and looked at the confused teenager. "Not you, girl," then pointedly glared at the prepubescent female who was kneeling down across the way, whispering wicked poison into a young boy's ear. "THAT girl!"

He began a furious march towards the green painted balcony that overlooked the food court, as well as the huge Christmas tree and pile of fake, cardboard gifts, beside which sat the seasonal "Santa Claus" in his cheap polyester fabric suit and shiny plastic beard. In front of him was an empire of jubilant kids, just about pissing their pants at the sight of the infamous Kris Kringle. The only thing that kept them from mobbing the poor elf was the fact that their parents each had an iron clad grip around the wrists of their offspring who fiercely tried to gnaw and gnash their limbs off like trapped coyotes.

The hunter trained his sight on the girl, not knowing quite exactly what she was up to as she handed the chubby child what seemed to be dollar bills, or banknotes, money of some kind, and then ruffled his hair before he skipped away to the escalators and bounced out of sight. She stood up straight, looked at Zero with that trademark gleam in her eyes, and leaned casually back over the rail, craning her neck to watch as the blubbery boy got in line to see Santa.

"What are you doing this time, Baka-kun?" He handed the baka her coffee and flicked her in the forehead.

"Ouch!" She feigned a flinch, and pulled her best oblivious expression. "Oh whatever are you talking about, my dear?"

"Don't pull that shit with me tonight, basket case. You've already put up unwanted Christmas decorations in my yard; gift wrapped Kaname's work office; hung a scarecrow from the roof to look like a man was hanging on for dear life, and upon seeing which everyone in the goddamn neighborhood, police included, tried to climb up a ladder to get him down. Only afterward did they realize that it was a dummy, and that they were pissed that they freaked over nothing. Not to mention the tire tracks left in the yard after losing control of their cars and swerving up onto the sidewalks!"

"Heh, but you gotta admit that was a clever one..." she sat her black coffee (Yes, black, no sugar or anything. Gross, right?) on the edge of the balcony. Zero stared in utter disbelief as she tapped the teetering cup in the wrong direction and it fell down, down, down, onto an innocent shopper's mohawk.

He scrambled away from the edge, following her to the other balcony, the one closest to the Christmas display. Mohawk Guy's screech probably could have been heard all the way to Guatemala. Baka laughed maniacally and titled her head far back to take a peek at the fat boy who had advanced half way through the line.

"Oh yeah, don't forget what you just did now! That coffee was hella expensive, by the way. After the scarecrow incident, you also _re_arranged the reindeer decorations in the yard so that they were _humping _each other. And, huh, well you also built a light up peeing SANTA on the roof, next the the fucking LIFESIZE DARTH VADER STATUE!"

"Pfft! _Luke...I am yo–_"

"THEN, you gift wrapped every single room, door, and item in my house. After that you hired a male stripper in a Santa costume to come over while you KNEW Kaname was there-"

"Wait, does that mean if Dragula wasn't there you would've..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! Do NOT call Kaname that, you little asshole!

"_And_, just when I thought you couldn't get any worse, you stole the stripper's g-string and told him he wouldn't get the rest of his paycheck until he went outside and flashed people. AND HE DID! He _fucking _did it! Then he got arrested, and _Kaname_ ended up bailing him out!

"Whenever we took the gift paper down, you'd come in and put it all the fuck UP again, like a ninja or something! You hid a greeting card speaker in my car so wherever I went the stupid thing was playing "Jingle Bells" and "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer" everywhere I went. And last night you ordered twenty boxes of pizza to my address, to someone named _Seymour Cox_. So, pray tell, just what the _**fuck **_are you doing now?"

She quickly shushed him and pointed at the young child she had just spoken with. He was jumping into Santa's lap, "You'll see, rrright, abouuuut . . . now!"

Suddenly Santa bolted out of his seat, throwing the kid onto the floor. His beard began to swing dangerously in every other direction, threatening to fly off of his face as he danced around, some trail of water following him. His lap was, for some reason a much darker color that the rest of his suit, and he tried to climb out of his trousers with utmost haste. The boy rolled on the floor, cackling like a gremlin who'd just microwaved a chihuahua. His brown plaid shorts were also damp in the crotch area...

And it was just then that it dawned on Zero (for the crowded shopping mall made him a bit slow) just what exactly his delinquent charge was up to: she had paid her little buddy to pee on Santa's lap, and incite a riot between the large juvenile population. Why did he keep letting her do this to innocent people? Zero facepalmed.

Yes, she was indeed _his_ responsibility, this little devil spawn who he dare not name. She secretly owned a long red tail that came to a sharp point at the end, and a pair of gargantuan horns that shone bright like a hot iron poker, roasting in a blacksmith's fireplace; however, for reasons unknown, only Zero and Kaname, and the unfortunate victims of her pranks could see them. It was really only Zero who could see for a long while, but Kaname was enlightened after the stripper incident the week prior, when she really pissed him off. Zero actually went and hid in the house for a very long time. He was so embarrassed that it took all of Kaname's willpower to coax him out of the bathroom.

He also remembered quite vividly what Kaname asked of him that night, after SHE had gone home, wherever that was. She always ran off before anyone could even attempt saying goodbye.

"_I sincerely hope you're not going to give that little demon a gift this holiday?" _

_The vampire raised his elegant eyebrows and smirked, showing that he was only feigning a judgmental facade, making discreet fun of his lover. Everyone knew how Zero was, especially Kaname._

He wasn't a pushover, definitely not, but he could see the light in everyone. Zero could probably find at least ten redeeming traits in the Devil himself. That's why, when Yuuki pointed out his aloof attitude and understanding nature, as well as his special ability to help people get over their trivial bullshit, he took some advice and went to the local juvenile facility and started to work with the kids there. A certain realization settled in not too long after that. The things that the majority of the kids had gone through, the experience of going through the system, in some ways it was all much worse than becoming a Level E.

Zero decided to take on an apprentice to become his hunting partner. But it would have had to been someone who was already aware of the supernatural presence of vampires in the world. Someone who had gone through a _unique _experience. Somebody like her...

So far only two had come through the jail; one, a ten year old boy-turned-vampire who seemed to fit the part, but condition had declined so rapidly that Zero had to exterminate him by the end of their third week together. The other was his current charge. The witch girl of only twelve years.

She was a devil, indeed she was some kind of monster. But she held more likeness to him than most others, although she could never be perfect. Her family sold her to a noble vampire household to work as a slave, she took a total of twelve beatings before making a stealthy escape to the nearest police station (Located in bumfuck nowhere. God knows why vampires always live in the middle of nowhere.). There she ranted and raved about monsters, beasts, _blood-suckers. _They institutionalized her, and in the asylum she stayed until the girl began to attack people for no reason. Then the prison guards just stuck her in juvenile hall, solitary.

Zero quickly found interest when she caught his eye in the hall, on the way to the showers. There was no way he could miss a person with glossy sanguine hair and piercing grey eyes that looked into his with a fire that burned like no other. Was she the one? Maybe.

"_Maybe I'll get her something. I want to wait and see what else she can do before I determine whether to buy her an entire **coal** **mine **or just a fossilized T-Rex in all of its toothy glory." Zero quipped as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lover's sweet lips. A sudden rough shove backwards onto the couch startled tore a quiet gasp from his lungs as Kaname leaned over him and brought their mouths together once again._

Back in the present, Zero began to feel his cheeks flush a deep scarlet color and turn hot.

_Kaname's hand traveled up to caress the supple flesh of Zero's breast, a simple pinch in a sensitive place causing the heavenly body beneath him to jump slightly. He chuckled, savoring the hushed yelp. Leaning down the Pureblood whispered hot words into the curvature of an ivory ear, then bit down and sucked on it ever so gently. "I want you tonight, Zero. I want you now..."_

He practically felt those little blue lines of shame form along with a few nervous beads of sweat as he drank his coffee. What happened after that again...? _Oh, surely he didn't throw his own lover out of his house because he was a high-strung, proud little virgin, right? Right._

"Zero..."

"I mean he, he, he... well he's so forward and b-blunt and..."

"Zero?"

"He wants me to... But I..." He was blabbering to himself again, lost in embarrassing thoughts.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as he was tugged by his ear all the way to eye level with the fiendish, albeit short, girl. "Zero!"

"For the love of God, what?"

"Stop being a pervert! I've been watching you gaze wantonly across the food court for the past fifteen minutes. _You're gonna give yourself a hard on in the fucking mall! _Show some self-restraint for the children's (and my) sake!"

"Wha-wha-what're you talking about? I have no idea-"

"Shut up! You have a boyfriend, he's (by assumption) got a huge dick, and you're scared shitless to let him take you, but you want it anyway. Same old shit, different day, Zero. I've seen it all before. No reason to fear the love."

"What the hell are you saying? Anyway, you'd be scared too if you'd felt his...his...THAT! And it wasn't even fully hard yet, so I can't imagine putting his..." Zero muffled the rest of his sentence in the remaining amount of coffee left in his cup.

The girl started choking on hers when she put together the meaning of that last phrase.

"Augh, fuck off Julietta! I don't need your two cents in this matter." _Shit, I said her name. _(It had a habit of bringing trouble into his life.)

Julietta grinned and looked up at him. "But I can help you, Zero. Actually, I am going to help you, whether you solicit my assistance or not. I'm just waiting for it to kick in-"

"For what to...kick..in...?"

"-it shouldn't take that long after all. I slipped it in your cup when you were off in dreamland."

Almost as soon as he opened his mouth the hunter's train of thought completely severed, his mind hazy, cloudy. _What does it feel like to have a heart attack?_ he thought. Surely his chest would feel as tight as it did now? His heart would definitely beat as fast, too.

"Aah, w-wh-at did youu..?"

"It's a weak little aphrodisiac, with a slightly paralytic side affect. Don't worry, it'll only make you a little dizzy and enhance your sense of touch a tiny bit. No worries, you aren't dying."

**Jos****é**** Feliciano's **_Feliz Navidad _played across the mall's intercom as Zero's body seemed to shut down, and fly into overdrive at the same time. It was becoming so hot, and his body began to sweat and hyperventilate. He dropped his empty coffee cup on the ground and fell back against the metal railing, grasping it for support.

"Oh! Hey buddy, you feelin' alright? Sick?"

Julietta forged a sweet, concerned expression and smiled faintly at Zero. She leaned down, picked up the paper cup and made to toss it in the trash when a trembling fist yanked her back into the furious, flushed pink face of her mentor.

"You..." He growled, much resembling a dog whose paw was caught in a bear trap.

"Ma, no worries man. It also seems your hero has come to sweep you off of your feet. Oh, and don't fret, sweetheart. Your Superman will make you feel good. But I bet you'll cry like a bitch when he does!"

The last thing he saw was her shiny crimson locks as they disappeared into an oncoming crowd of window shoppers before his knees gave out and he fell towards the linoleum floor. Expecting to make it all the way to the bottom and kiss the dirt and grime, Zero was caught by surprise as firm arms plucked him out of the air and into a secure, warm embrace.

Kaname looked down at him with anxious eyes, a hint of enraged red lacing burgundy his irises. He was saying something, his mouth was moving, but Zero could not hear him nor read his lips with fluttering eyelids threatening to shut. Even with his swimming vision, rapid breathing, and outrageous heartbeat, Zero felt very tranquil and calm. _It must be because I'm in Kaname's arms..._

All too soon, the floor disappeared from under him, the mall and the crowds, the noises and the sensations. Everything was gone except for the sound of Kaname's beating heart, so loud in Zero's ears as he flopped his head against a welcoming chest.

**!merrynon-denominationalholiday!**

The contrast of white snow against the bright orange glow of streetlamps was killer on the eyes, especially if the lights were traveling. One died off, only to be replaced by another in a never ending stream. The sound of squeaking windshield wipers was the only noise resonating within the speeding confines of a familiar Maserati Quattroport (just some kind of flashy black sports car, one that really _appealed _to the senses), aside from Zero's increasingly short pants and gasps for breath.

His body felt heavy, yet feathery light at the same time. He was burning up, writhing in his seat. Zero groaned and shook his head. "Kaname, I don't..."

"Zero, put your seat belt back on! I'm taking you home now, we're almost there."

He didn't listen to Kaname though, only the sound of tires splashing puddles of water from the side of the road and the desire to fulfill his own needs. What could he do, though? His skin ached to be touched, lips waiting to be kissed. He bit down on them, failing to suppress a groan as he felt heat pool in his groin.

"It's hot..my heart is...it's racing."

"You'll be okay Zero, it's only an aphrodisiac. It will wear off by morning."

"Ah, Kana...Kaname! Stop the car."

"Bear with it, we're almost there. You can have a bath and go to bed if that's what you would like. I'll go out and find that stupid rat that drugged you and..."

"No."

"What?"

The only other sound for a couple more minutes was the sound of breathy, wanton moans.

"What she did was good, K-Kana...Kaname. This way I'm not shy or scared anymore. I-I, I want you to do it tonight..."

The vehicle lurched forward almost immediately as the brunette slammed on the brakes and stared at Zero, who lay a flushed, squirming mess, bathed in soft orange light on the leather seat beside him. His pale hand was twitching against his exposed stomach, tugging at the hem of his trousers. Kaname felt the boy's need, his desire to delve further, to satisfy himself.

"_Right now, please, help me_."

But he wouldn't. He wanted to, so very badly, but he only dragged long nails across that tender abdomen of his, creating a trail of blood.

"I want you...I want Kaname to, to fix this...Help me! I'm going to-" Zero reached for the button on his pants, giving into his lust. A gentle touch on his hand stopped his movements. Looking over, his lover's eyes smoldered with a hunger for more than blood. He had seen it many times before . . .

"Hold on a bit longer, Zero."

With that the car sped off into the night, flying towards Zero's house.

**!merrynon-denominationalholiday!**

As soon as he took the keys out of the ignition the vampire was on top of Zero. He lapped up the blood from his stinging belly, and dirtied fingers. He tore open the hunter's black sweater and mouthed his quivering muscles, ribs, and chest. He found pleasure in suckling on one of the pink nipples there, eliciting all kinds of cries that Zero had never let out when he was sober.

Quickly Zero pulled his head up, and they kissed hard and fast. Their teeth clacked against each other, fangs elongating and tangling with one another. If there was one word either could have used to describe the delicious taste of their mouths combined with the intense sensation of their tongues rubbing in unison, it would have been _divine_.

In the heat of the moment, between kissing, grinding hips, and groping, Kaname swiftly pulled away, leaving Zero dazed in the passenger's seat. He came around and pulled open the door, leaning inside to yank the hunter from his spot, pulling him, roughly, yet gently, by the wrist.

Zero probably heard the door slam, but he was shoved against the car and kissed again so quickly that he couldn't remember. It was even deeper this time, probably one of the most passionate make out sessions they had had since they first kissed. He wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, and the vampire pulled one of Zero's legs up and wrapped it around his waist.

"Mnh! Nn! Ahh!" Zero shuddered and gasped into Kaname's mouth as he felt a hard-something grind fiercely against the cushion of his hips. He found himself pushing back as well...

"Zero, can I...tonight?" Kaname asked as he gasped for air.

"Ah, y-yeah..."

"You won't say no later on or anything?"

"No." Zero rubbed his body harder against the still vampire. He seemed to be stunned into immobilization, while the flustered young man strained for friction.

"Y-you, you're not...?"

"Jesus Kaname, take me out here against the fucking car, for all I care! I just want you..."

And as convenient as fucking his lover in their current location would have been, the Pureblood wanted things to be special. So, he picked up his albino sweetheart, wrapping his delicate legs around his waist, and stumbled through the snow-covered lawn, into the dark house.

Once the door slammed behind them in the living room, both men began tugging and pulling at each others' clothes, all but tearing them off. They'd only gotten as far as taking off their shirts and unbuttoning their pants between kisses.

Kaname bent lower and nipped at Zero's neck and collarbone, drawing a few rivulets of blood from his pulsing veins. He nibbled on the pierced ear that provided him with sweet mewls of pleasure, and the shoulder that caused the entire body beneath him to shudder and tense with pleasure. Silver hair swayed into vision as one more light nab at his smooth, porcelain neck caused the hunter to jolt, his head lightly knocking into Kaname's.

He promptly grasped a whole handful of silver tresses and breathed in the scent of his shampoo, like lilacs in bloom, as well as the scent that collected on his body at the mall. Fresh baked cookies. In most cases, sweets wouldn't appeal to the vampire, but when he smelled the sugar emanating like a sweet curse from his porcelain doll's skin... well, it made him want to...

"Unh!" Kaname gasped as Zero dug his knife-like teeth into the side of his neck. It stung and felt quite painful at first, but soon dulled into a sensual, sexy pain. It would always be that way, but no harm done. As long as they had some sort of trust between them.

Soon, feeling the light high that giving blood brought on, Kaname pulled Zero's body flush against his own and ran his tongue along that pale nape. The gentle thump of the hunter's heart was so enticing that he almost sunk his fangs into the flesh right there, but no, he had to take things easy tonight. After all, it would totally suck to scare Zero away from sex during his first time.

So he went as slow as possible, biting down swiftly, but avoiding application of heavy pressure. Zero groaned, shuddered in Kaname's arms, and settled down again. The vampire quickly pulled him into a deadly embrace. His blood was always a delight to drink, like electricity flowing down his throat. To a human it would taste oddly metallic, warm, and repulsive; however, to a vampire it's ambrosia, and Zero's blood had its own flavor as well. Perhaps one would say it tasted just like the leaves of a eucalyptus tree, with a slightly citric undertone, like that of oranges.

While he drank, Kaname's hands subconsciously traveled down Zero's body, unfastening his pants zipper and then delving his hand deeper into the confines of the fabric and touching someplace sensitive. He laughed, perhaps a bit sadistically, as Zero ripped away from his neck with a shuddering cry. Kaname also pulled away from Zero's neck and kissed the hunter, muffling something he was trying to say.

"Ka-ahn, nnmf!"

The unfastened pants fell down sleek legs, followed by a pair of boxers as Kaname increased the pace of his hand. It was already wet down there, sending shivers up a tense spine with every thrust of the hand. Every tremble, every single sigh caused excitement to stir in the vampire's soul.

It was only when they broke away from their kiss that he stopped his ministrations, for would only ever stop them at Zero's protest.

"Nnot h-here, th-the b-bed..." He tried to pull Kaname, but only ended up getting swept right off of his feet.

It was then that Zero concluded, in a drunken state or not, being carried bridal style was always embarrassing as hell...

**!merrynon-denominationalholiday!**

"Mmmh..." Kaname watched as lilac eyes fluttered open, only to stare blankly at the images dancing on the screen of a television. Some American western movie about a soldier and some Native Americans. Zero's old friend used to love the film.

The boy lifted his head sleepily out of the lap he was resting on and looked around. He observed the fresh blanket of snow that covered the view outside of his living room window. He saw that there was a warm breakfast on the table, the smell of which had roused him from sleep. Zero also noted that he was in his soft, warm bath robe, and his body had been washed squeaky clean. He ventured that he'd been cleaned in _all places._

"Good afternoon. Happy non-denominational holiday."

"Hey. And it's Merry Christmas, you dolt."

"Whatever you say, Zero." Kaname gave in, not wanting to start an argument.

"So, how long have I been asleep?"

"About eight hours. I fell asleep right after you did, and got up an hour later. That aphrodisiac takes a really long time to wear off, doesn't it?"

Zero's stomach growled. "Yeaaah. You can tell that to my ass and the three and a half hours you were inside of it."

"Yeah, I figured you'd be grumpy. You know, I'm really sorry about that...but you seemed to enjoy it."

"No! No, please don't say that..."

"No, really," Kaname smirked, "I am sorry that I came inside of you but... how could I not seize the advantage?"

Zero blushed and leaned forward to snag a piece of toast, ignoring the vampire's teasing gaze and glancing the other way. "Dnnt mahter. It dnnt fuhl hurrable...I ghuss. "*****

As much as he tried to play off interest in the western movie, Kaname knew Zero was being self-conscious and trying to appear nonchalant about it, but the Pureblood knew better. After last night, he knew _a lot _better. So he leaned over, slipped his arm around Zero, and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Ah, I love you Zero."

The hunter's cheeks began to glow red like a certain reindeer's nose, but he leaned into the touch and replied in a proud, yet quiet voice.

"Yeah. You too. But wait..."

"What is it?"

"I was asleep for eight hours. You woke up an hour after me."

"Indeed, I do believe I did."

"..Y-you also gave me a bath."

"Got in with you too." Kaname grinned.

"W-whatever. So what did you do with the last few hours?"

The vampire grinned wider. It was a particularly vampiric grin, as dubbed by Zero who'd only witnessed him smiling like that when tearing other vampires limb from limb. _Oh no..._

"Uh, oh. Okay..." He dared not question any further.

The couple sat on the couch for the remainder of the day, actually watching movies at first, but by nightfall they ended up exploring the new found pleasures of their relationship once more. Before they even went to bed that day Kaname leaned over the couch and whispered in his love's ear, trying to elicit a little bit of that trademark fury from his lover.

"Oh, and Zero.."

"Hm?"

"Tell Julietta I said thanks for the Christmas present."

"O-okay... um, is that all."

"Also, please tell her that her bones _should_ heal in at least six months to a year, if she stays in the ICU, and that I'm absolutely not sorry for what I did and I will do it again and/or possibly kill her next time she comes near you. Yeah. That's it, thank you."

Zero's eye twitched, fire suddenly burning to life inside of them.

"_She's the _only_ one with potential to become my apprentice, next time you touch her, _I'll_ be the one killing _you_!"_

_TBC_**TBC**_TBC_

**!Merrynon-denominationalHoliday!**

*****(_Translation: Don't matter...it didn't feel horrible...I guess.")*_

**_Zero: _**_Why do you write shitty stories? *chucks brick at Katsu*_

**_Katsu: _**_Because I run out of fap material D8 *hides*_

**_Zero: _**_And get rid of that fucking _Zero key chain _you bought! It's embarrassing to be seen with a troll like you!_

**Kaname: _I second that. Only I am allowed to own Zero._**

_**Katsu: ***whimper* ;_;_

_Anywho, enjoy this shitty piece of crud onsie for the holiday. (It's non-denominational this year XD) Actually today's Xmas eve, so I doubt anyone'll read it till the holidays are over._

_I'm sorry for posting late! But I got stuck on the block ;_;_

_At least I didn't use the words "dick sauce" anywhere in here._


	2. 2 Long Time No See

"Hey little boy, want some candy?"

Zero's eyebrows furrowed, and he sneered a bit. _The hell?_ Setting down his latte, he listened in for a reply. _Was that directed at me?_ Hearing no one else talk he slowly turned his head.

"'S'cuse me, I'm not– "

And then he saw it. That bright red color of the devil.

"Julietta," his eye twitched, "..._Hello_."

Julietta grinned, her freckled cheeks rising at the corners, lighting up her dull, grey eyes. Hopping over to Zero's table, red curls bouncing around her face, she jumped into the opposite chair. Behind her, the white light that spilled in through the coffee shop's window hit him like a slap in the face. It was really snowing badly out there.

"How's it goin', yo?"

"You cut your hair."

Raising her eyebrows, she pressed her hand to her crimson curls.

"You noticed."

"Well, yeah. It was at your shoulders two years ago," He took a swig from his mug, "Now, it's at your chin."

Julietta smirked, and Zero looked back down at his work, keeping his drink in clear sight. Quite a long time ago, she had slipped drugs into his coffee, and that was the day he vowed never to drink anything near her again. A long pause ensued, as they savored the silence.

She then spoke once more.

"How's that Kaname holding up? I hope he wasn't too mad at me for that last prank."

"You mean when you stole all of the blood tablets from his work supply? Yeah, no. Course he wasn't _mad. _He was fucking livid."

"Really? I guess he probably doesn't want 'em back, either."

Zero sighs and throws his papers down on the table, looking up at Julietta in a long-suffering kind of way.

"What do you want, Jules?"

"Nothing," Her grey eyes stared into his. Usually playful, they were blank and unfeeling. "I just wanted to visit."

It becomes quiet again. She looks down, watching her old mentor as he picks up his papers again. Too quiet.

"Come to the house tomorrow. We can visit then, if you like. It's been a while."

Met with silence, he looks up.

"You're eighteen now."

"Yep."

"I'll buy us some drinks, too, then. But if you even touch mine, I'll remove your hands."

Julietta laughs, and it's a tinkling, genuine laugh. As a mentor for troubled kids, Zero rarely heard such an earnest sound.

The conversation hushes again, and Zero finally gets back to working in peace.

_The clinking of the dishes in the kitchen, and quiet murmur of people chatting was like a lullaby. People laughed quietly, joyously. Julietta's voice was in the background, giggling, probably reminiscing over past pranks. He couldn't help but smile inside, even though he outwardly frowned. It'd been so long since he'd seen his student._

_The air was warm and inviting, like blankets on a winter morning. She laughed, and he laughed with her, even though he didn't know what she was saying._

"_It's been a long time," he says. "Let's catch up."_

"..Sir?"

"Excuse me..sir?"

Someone touches Zero's hands cautiously, and his palm slips from under his chin. Eyes snapping open, he's suddenly aware that the waitress has been calling him for a while now. Groggily, he smiles up at her.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry, you looked like you were having a nice dream." She murmurs, "I'd love to let you keep sleeping...but we're nearing closing time. It's a holiday today, so– "

"No, no. I shouldn't be sleeping in a store anyway, it's just so..."

"Calm?"

"Yes."

The waitress smiles politely and leaves to finish up her chores.

Looking around, he sees that it is indeed, deserted. Chairs are standing up on tables, people wiping down counters, and the flashing sign in the window was turned off. The sun had set, and it was dark outside, snowing like mad.

Zero sighs and picks up his phone, speed-dialing his home number.

"Hey. It's Zero. Can you come and pick me up?

The Mercedes pulls up in the parking lot, white head lights seeming to flush the colorless Zero out against the snow. He stood there in front of the coffee shop, swaying in a daze. Snowflakes flurried around him like little angels zipping through the air.

The door to the car opens and Kaname steps out, a worried expression on his face. The wind bites at him like a hissing snake, whipping his hair around, but he ignores it.

"Zero?"

_tbc_

**...Been a while.**

**Also, can you believe I've been on here for like...three years?**

**I would keep on writing, but I'm having trouble with my music player, so I can't write until I restart and fix that.**

**I'm also not posting things when drunk on no sleep anymore, so hopefully the quality of the writing will be better.**

**See ya.**

**-Katsu**


End file.
